He Really Did Remember
by SnootchieBootchieNootchie
Summary: YES this is a SLASH story. The usual... Confusion between Jay and Silent Bob... Jay forgets things... Bob wishes he didnt... just read to find out... i hate summarys...


****

Title: He Really Did Remember

****

Author: Naga Naga Noonch a.k.a Jessica Lynn a.k.a MurdocsLuver a.k.a The annoying one with the jingley bell necklace (my name is "In Transition") Email is uh Jay and Silent Bob

****

Pairing: Hmmmm I wonder

****

Rating: R I'm guessing I cant write really dirty stuff so language and implications of sex is all you're gonna get

****

Summary: Like so many other stories about Jay and Silent Bob, theres just a tad bit of confusion between them Jay forgets things too easily, and Bob wishes he didn't but what if Jay really didn't forget? See I already confused you just read on and find out

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything bla bla bla yada yada yada yack yack yack you should know this shit by now (however I do wish I owned jay that would be well golly gosh gee it'd be just the best darn thing to ever happen in my life eh'yup)

****

Warnings: I'm bad at writing, I just like to write a lot oh yeah and LOTS of Jay-ness ie: fuck fuck fuck

Now with no further ado, I give to you the worst story ever written! j/k just read it.

Jay was always gone in his head he'd leave and go somewhere and when he came back, he was different, not Jay. But it's when he went out somewhere, actually left the crummy little apartment, that things got weird.

The last few weeks, he'd leave earlier, come back later, and forget everything in the morning. It's not unlike Jay to forget things, he forgets things all the time, but its when he'd come home drunk out of his mind, or fucked up on drugs. And Bob got used to it. Hearing Jay stumble in at random hours of the night. And it didn't bother him until recently. Last week actually.

Jay had come in, unusually quiet, turned on the TV and sat down on the couch. Bob got up to see what he was doing, because lets face it drunk people can do some pretty funny shit ya know what I mean? Jay especially.

But it wasn't funny. Jay was crying. Jay never cried in all the time Bob had known him. At least he never saw him cry. It was beautiful. Small silver drops of water falling down Jay's cheeks. He was looking up at the ceiling, head back on the couch, and Bob could hear small whimpering noises.

Bob walked over to the couch and sat down, never taking his eyes off the blonde haired man sitting on it. He stood for a while, staring, then sat down. When he did Jay turned to him, still crying, but trying to hide it now.

"What the fuck do you want ya tubby fuck? What the hell are you looking at? " Bobs lips twitched into a little smirk, trying not to laugh Typical Jay, even at his most fragile moment, he has to keep up that tough guy attitude.' Another tear rolled down Jay's cheek.

"Man fuck you Lunchbox hmmm yeah fuck you that's it" He leaned into Bobs side and wrapped his arms around him. Bob blinked and looked down at his friend. "Man I fuckin' love yous Silent Bobbut I cant say it right. I'll fuck up." He sniffled and buried his face into Bob's side. His voice was muffled when he talked. "Man how the hells am I s'posed to say that huh? How am I s'posed to deal with that shit? It's fucked up man" his voice drowned out, but he started crying harder.

Bob stroked his hair and tried to get him to calm down. "Shhhhh" Bob continued to sooth him until his breathing became normal again, and he had stopped crying. Jay had fallen asleep. Bob continued to play with the long blonde hair.

He woke up the next morning on the couch alone. He began looking around for Jay, heard noise in the kitchen, and got up to see what his friend was doing.

"What fuckin time is it Tons-Of-Fun?" he asked, not really waiting for a response. "Yo I gotta be somewhere at like 4 or some shit like that."

Bob looked at his watch and held up one finger.

"Why the fuck don't you ever talk? Just fuckin say Yo Jay its one' or something like normal fuckin people do." He opened a beer, grabbed a bag of weed and headed to the couch. "Hey Tubby where's the papers? Come on man give em to me." Bob obeyed, walking to the couch and handing Jay what he asked for.

He sighed and sat down. Jay had confessed his love to him last night, and now he was back to his normal, rude self. Jay had forgotten. And Bob was heartbroken.

That's where it started. Two nights later, it happened again. Jay stumbled in around 2:30, only this time into Bobs room. And again his eyes were filled with tears.

"Hey Bob Hey man come on" Bob looked over to him, he was sitting on the floor, legs crossed, almost like a child. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed cocking his eyebrow at Jay.

"Man I fucked up you gotta help meLunchbox please" he looked up at Bob. Their eyes met, and jay got up on his knees and leaned in, kissing Bob lightly. Bob's eyes shot open wider than he thought possible, he knew what those anime people felt like now Jays tongue lightly traced his lower lip, and Bob gave in to him. He almost melted to him, kissing back, pulling his face closer, wanting more.

Jay pulled away suddenly, pushing Bob back against the bed, for a second Bob looked terrified, like Jay had come to his senses and was going to kill him. Jay slowly crawled on top of Bob, straddling his hips, moving slightly. He leaned down and kissed Bob again, then trailed kisses down to his neck, tugging at his shirt as he did.

Bob let a small moan escape from his lips as Jays kisses trailed further down. Then he snapped back to reality. This was his best friend. And as much as he was enjoying this, the feeling of jay on top of him, kissing him, wanting him, he was drunk. Out of his head again. And bob couldn't do that to him. He couldn't let him do something he would regret, both of them would regret

He sat up slowly pushing Jay away from him, causing him to sit on the floor again, hugging his knees to his chest. "Go to bed jay"

"Hehehe you talked Tons-Of-Fun." He giggled, making his childlike appearance more adorable. Bob stood up and pulled Jay to his feet. He turned him around and walked him out into the hall and into his own room, leaving him next to his bed.

"Hey tubby don't I get a good night kiss?" he giggled again and sat down, looking at bob with begging eyes. And Bob couldn't resist. He walked over and leaned down kissing him on the cheek. Jay hugged bob and whispered in his ear, "I want you to fuck me."

Bob stepped back in shock, staring at the blonde. He slowly shook his head. Jay just stared at him, watched him turn and walk out of the room, then curled up, confused and started crying again.

When bob woke up the next morning again, Jay had seemed to have forgotten everything. "What's with this shit? You got a fuckin' boner for me? Is this like your way of proposing? Huh? Answer me tubby what's with the fuckin' food?"

Bob shrugged and kept eating. "Breakfast."

"What the fuck did you make breakfast for?"

"Hungry." He went back to eating never once looking up at Jay.

Jay grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator, and sat down to eat with Bob. "Yo I had this fucked up dream last night man it was crazy totally unreal." Bob looked up and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Dude it was fuckin' warped, like this really hot bitch was like about to fuck me right? Then she put me to bed. See how fucked up it is already? Yeah you get it bitch" Bob rolled his eyes. " But dude that's not it. The really fucked up part is she was like wearin' your trench man and it looked hot on her then you walked in, then I woke up cuz of all your breakfast makin' shit"

Bob sighed and looked at Jay. "Do you remember anything about last night?"

"Damn you're a chatty mother fucker this morning yeah bitch I went out got wasted came home and dreamed I was gonna get fucked by a really hot chick." He finished off his beer and got up to get another one. Bob put his arm out in front of jay blocking him from going to the fridge. "What the fuck fatty?"

"You're not going to sit around all day and get drunk anymore, then go out and party all night." He looked up to see Jay glaring at him.

"Yeah right mommy."

"I'm fucking serious Jason you have to stop this shit. It's getting on my fucking nerves."

"Why the fuck not? And don't call me Jason, ROBERT!" Bob dropped his arm, Jay walked past and opened the door. "Your one lucky fuck tubs I aint got anything left to drink" He walked back to the couch and turned on the TV.

Bob got up and cleaned the kitchen, then sat down next to Jay on the couch. Bob smiled to himself Jay didn't go out at all for the next 2 days, he just sat around stoned out of his head too lazy to get up for anything but food, which was chips and soda.

But because he still had his drugs, there was another night of his attempts to sleep with Bob.

Bob couldn't stand this anymore. He was going crazy trying to figure it all out. He wanted Jay to know what he was doing, or even if he knew at all, because there was still that chance he was a chicken shit and wouldn't face up to it the next day. But he wanted to know, and he wanted to know now.

"Jay?" he said, almost shyly.

"What up Lunchbox?" Jay cocked his eyebrow and looked at Bob. (AN: if any of you have seen him do this you know how creepy it is right?)

"I" He sighed and leaned his head back for a minute, thinking. He leaned over towards Jay who was still staring at him and kissed him. This time Jay's eyes grew wider. He sat in shock, not knowing what to do. Bob got up and walked away to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Jay just stared at the spot on the couch where his friend had been sitting, not blinking, not even breathing. He wanted to get up. Scream, punch something. But he couldn't move.

Bob stormed out of his room, rushing past Jay, snapping him back to life. "Be back later." He said softly and walked out the front door, starting to shut it slowly. Jay jumped up and ran after him, but slammed up against the door, slamming his fist on it, then pulling it open again, yelling.

"Wait you cant just leave after shit like that Tons-Of-Fun!"

"Why the hell do you call me that?"

"Cuz I wanna. Why the hell do you care?" Jay backed up and leaned against the doorframe. Bob rolled his eyes and started to walk away again.

"Damn it man I'm trying to fuckin' say something here, and apologize and shit and you're getting all pissy. What's with that shit?"

"You just don't get it Jay. You don't fucking get it." He crossed his arms.

"I get... Get what?"

You stupid fuck' Bob shook is head and stared at the ground. Don't fucking talk to him. Stay Silent Bob. He doesn't get it, he's an idiot.'

"Why the fuck wont you answer me? What the fuck don't I get? And what was that shit back there?" Jay shifted uncomfortably against the frame.

"Last night" he took a deep breath. "Last few nights you you huh" He couldn't get the words out. Just say it say "you tried to get me to fuck you, you confessed you love to me." Say that you dumb fuck.' He sighed. "Jay just promise you wont get mad at me" oh that's a great one Robert. Can you get any lamer?'

"Oh I'm already fuckin mad, but yeah whatever makes you happy bitch." He waited for a response, and just stared at Bob.

Why's he looking at me? Oh yeah talk stupid.' He looked at Jay. "Ok you came home the other night, and started hitting on me well it was more like you trying to get me to fuck you"

"THAT'S IT? I was so fuckin drunk man. You mean that you took a drunk person seriously? I probably thought you were some chick you got the tits for it any ways" he laughed.

"Then you kissed me and told me you loved me. And wanted me to fuck you" Jays eyes grew wide again.

Oh fuck Jay now would be a good time to use that smart-ass brain of yours' he shifted again, his hands fidgeting at his sides. "I I was drunklike you said um You fuckin believed me?" if he could have he would have kicked himself. Yes we already established that I was drunk. Wrong thing to say Jay boy'

Bob moved forward and kissed Jay hard, then pulled away. "Yeah Jay, I guess I did." He turned and started to walk away again, then turned back to tell Jay to fuck off, but Jay was right in front of him when he turned.

Jay smiled. "Fuck you fatty." Bob as usual said nothing, just stared at the blonde man in front of him. "You know, you can be one rude silent fuck. Alls you ever do is stare at me, or nod you're fuckin' head. Man how the fuck am I s'posed to understand everything your fuckin' tryin' to say bitch? Then you"

"I talk plenty, you just don't listen, bitch."

"Dude don't fuckin' give me this shit! You just fuckin' kissed me AGAIN and told me you love me ok? And how the fuck do you know what I feel huh? What makes you think you know me?" Jay pushed Bob against the wall and glared at him.

"I know you've poured yourself into my room the last few nights saying how much you fucking love me, and how bad you want me to fuck you."

"So what? I don't fuckin remember it so it didn't happen!"

"But Jay it did happen!" He shook his head, Why couldn't I have been Silent Bob? Why did I start this shit?"

For the second time that day, Jay was frozen, he couldn't do anything. He really did remember. Bob could see that now. Not s'posed to be like this stupid.' He fell to his knees, then back against the wall, closing his eyes.

Bob knew, he could tell he remembered everything, and he had remembered he just tried to block it all out. "Fuck you fatty" Jay said weakly. "Why cant you be silent fuckin' bob and not bring this shit up huh?" he slammed his head back with a loud thud, his eyes shut, trying to block everything out.

Bob kneeled in front of him and placed his hand on Jay's face softly. Jay at first moved into his hand, then quickly jerked away and smacked Bobs arm away.

He looked up at him. "Don't fuckin' pull that shit ok? I don't fuckin' wanna be with you, or whatever you think. I was fuckin' outa my head and not thinkin' so get the hell out of my face about it."

Bob nodded his head slightly and made to get up, but before he did, Jay jumped against him, forcing him to fall back onto his elbows, and pressed his lip against Bobs.

Jay pushed himself up on top of the larger man. Bob lost his balance and fell back completely, Jay still kissing him. After a few seconds Jay jumped up. "Fuck. Look I'm sorry for whatever I made you think, but this shit has to stop."

Bob just sat on the ground looking up at him confused. Jay shook his head and walked back into the apartment, shutting the door quietly.

There I think its done should I do more o.O I dunno I wrote it a while ago, and couldn't think of anyfing to finish it off, so I just ended it there

ANY FEED BACK WOULD BE NICE! I love flames flame if you want I don't mind . really just say somefing!


End file.
